


Un attimo in più

by KiyaSiph



Series: Midnight Sun [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyaSiph/pseuds/KiyaSiph
Summary: «Ciò che i miei occhi non possono vedere, non esiste. È sempre stato così per me.» si era ripreso, come a continuare un discorso che rimandava da ormai troppo tempo, e lentamente aveva portato la mano all'altezza del suo seno. La sua voce era asciutta, fredda, minacciava di soffocarla, ma Orihime non provò che calore al suono di quelle parole.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ulquiorra, Orihime e tutti i personaggi dell'anime Bleach non appartengono a me, ma a Tite Kubo.

Un giorno e mezzo, o forse poco più.

Orihime aveva passato a malapena due giorni in compagnia del quarto espada; eppure, si disse alzando lo sguardo alla luna, le era sembrata un'eternità. Un'eternità fugace, che una parte di lei aveva stranamente apprezzato.

La luna illuminò dolcemente una delle tante macerie, e alla donna tornarono in mente le prime parole che le aveva rivolto l'espada, gli occhi smeraldini che la trafiggevano con freddezza.

«Vieni con me, donna» le aveva detto, e Orihime si era stupita di come non fosse riuscita ad essere spaventata dall'uomo, neppure dopo averlo visto ferire gli shinigami che la stavano scortando nel mondo dei vivi.

No, Orihime non aveva _mai_ avuto paura di Ulquiorra, né delle sue mani, o dei suoi occhi, o del buco che l'arrancar, a volte, sembrava quasi voler nascondere, tirando su la zip della propria giacca; e per questo, Orihime era stata spaventata da _se stessa_.

D'altronde tutti, almeno una volta nella vita, le avevano dato dell'ingenua, della sciocca.

“ _Ti fidi sempre troppo di chiunque”_ , le dicevano alcuni, _“dovresti smettere di trovare sempre del buono in tutti”_ , continuavano altri, e lei ogni volta non faceva altro che sorridere, pensando a come le sembrassero tutti estremamente esagerati.

Aveva iniziato a chiedersi se magari non avessero ragione però, mentre passo dopo passo raggiungeva titubante il quarto espada, quella notte; la pelle nivea che splendeva sotto la luce lunare, gli occhi chiusi, le braccia incrociate al petto mentre l'aspettava da chissà quanto tempo. Di profilo la sua figura sembrava ancora più malinconica, aveva pensato.

Poi Ulquiorra aveva aperto gli occhi. Le aveva rivolto un lungo sguardo inquisitorio, chiedendole con voce piatta se fosse pronta, e in seguito, trattenendo un breve sospiro, l'aveva guidata nel garganta: per qualche motivo, guardando le mani di Ulquiorra scivolare comodamente nelle tasche dell'hakama, la confusione di Orihime si era dissolta in un qualcosa a cui lei stessa non era riuscita a dare un nome. Qualcosa a cui tuttora non riusciva a dare un nome.

E senza nemmeno accorgersene si era promessa di provare a credere una sola, ultima volta (ma neppure lei sapeva bene a cosa).

 

Allontanandosi di pochi passi da Ishida, Orihime chiuse gli occhi, e l'immagine della luna continuò a sorriderle anche dietro le palpebre chiuse. In qualche modo, ammirarla l'aveva sempre confortata, ma neppure lei aveva mai capito bene perché. In un attimo si ritrovò nuovamente all'interno della quinta torre: il buio della notte prese la forma di un trono e il mezzo sorriso del cielo divenne una luna piena dagli occhi di smeraldo. Ulquiorra la fissava serio, nascondendo qualunque cosa provasse (e ormai lei era più che sicura che provasse qualcosa) in un'espressione di puro distacco.

«Cuore... ne parlate sempre così facilmente voi umani.» aveva detto. Poi si era avvicinato a lei, una mano che scivolava via dalla tasca con calma immonda. E persino in quel momento (nonostante fosse _sola_ , nonostante fosse ormai di _nessuna utilità_ al nemico, nonostante fosse in compagnia dell'uomo che l'aveva resa una _traditrice_ ) Orihime non aveva avuto nessuna paura; lo guardava negli occhi sicura, e il cuore le si era stretto dolorosamente in petto quando una punta di disperazione si era fatta strada nello sguardo dell'uomo.

«Ciò che i miei occhi non possono vedere, non esiste. È sempre stato così per me.» si era ripreso, come a continuare un discorso che rimandava da ormai troppo tempo, e lentamente aveva portato la mano all'altezza del suo seno. La sua voce era asciutta, fredda, minacciava di soffocarla, ma Orihime non provò che calore al suono di quelle parole.

Ulquiorra voleva capire. Ogni piccola, minuscola parte di quell'uomo minacciava di distruggerla, frantumare ogni convinzione che avesse mai avuto, privarla del cuore, fare a pezzi la speranza che non aveva mai smesso di curare sin dal loro primo incontro; eppure, più di ogni altra cosa, Orihime sapeva che Ulquiorra voleva capire. Capirla, anzi. E forse non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma qualcosa in lui desiderava aver torto, e non aspettava altro che afferrare, finalmente, quel cuore che non era mai riuscito pienamente a comprendere.

Orihime aveva trattenuto il respiro, mentre la voce dell'espada si faceva più dura, poco più sottile.

«Cos'è questo cuore?» e la sua mano, immobile d'innanzi al suo seno, aveva tremato impercettibilmente, come scossa da un'improvviso gelo.

«Potrei vederlo se ti aprissi un buco nel petto?» e nonostante sembrassero parole crudeli e fredde, il suo sguardo non serbava alcuna ostilità, e la sua mano stava già protendendosi verso il suo volto.

«Potrei vederlo se ti aprissi in due la testa?» e ora sembrava così vicino, e Orihime non riuscì a celare il suo stupore sapendo che ora che aveva capito le sarebbe bastato un attimo, un attimo solo.

_Oh, Ulquiorra..._

Aveva fatto per muoversi, la mano pronta a sfiorare quella di lui.

_Non hai bisogno di guardare così lontano..._

E sapeva che mai erano stati così vicini, mai aveva avuto occasione migliore di quella.

Un attimo solo: una manciata di secondi e, lei ne era certa, lui avrebbe sicuramente capito.

Ma il pavimento si era già ridotto ad un cumulo di macerie, e quella, aveva pensato amaramente Orihime, era stata sicuramente la prima volta in cui aveva sperato di non veder arrivare così _presto_ l'eroe delle proprie fantasie.

Ma non riuscì a fare nulla per fermare lo scontro tra il finto eroe e l'incompreso cattivo.

 

Scacciando via il ricordo dalla propria mente, Orihime richiamò le proprie fatine e riaprì gli occhi con un sospiro. Si portò la mano destra al petto, la strinse forte, sperò che il bruciore che continuava a torturare la punta della sue dita scemasse, e un attimo dopo la sua mente era di nuovo a pochi passi da lui, tanto vicina da potergli donare, troppo tardi, il cuore, tanto lontana da non riuscire a sfiorare altro che cenere.

_«Hai paura di me, donna?»_

Si scavò la pelle delle dita, rivolgendo un ultimo sguardo alla sabbia che si muoveva piano ai loro piedi, cercando inconsciamente una figura che non avrebbe mai potuto vedere, forzandosi a non tendere di nuovo la mano verso quella inesistente di lui.

_«Non ho paura...»_

_Non ne ho mai avuta, Ulquiorra._

Le sarebbe bastato un attimo in più, pensò di nuovo.

Il tempo di sfiorargli la mano, di intrecciare le dita con le sue, di guardarlo negli occhi e rivolgergli un sorriso. E lui avrebbe spalancato gli occhi sorpreso, chiedendosi come avesse fatto a non vederlo fino a quel momento. A non accorgersi del cuore che gli scaldava dolcemente le mani ogni volta che lei gli mostrava cosa fosse la speranza in un mondo di disperazione.

Le sarebbe bastato un attimo, e saperlo non le faceva che male.

Dovette mordersi dolorosamente il labbro per impedire alle lacrime di scendere, per poter dire ad Ishida che stava bene, per rivolgergli un breve, debole sorriso.

E stringendo distratta la poca cenere che le era rimasta tra le dita, maledì l'eternità per non essere durata un solo attimo in più.

  
  


 


End file.
